<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Macrosmatic by ForestsAndSunsets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742082">Macrosmatic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets'>ForestsAndSunsets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>V-Tamers [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Scents &amp; Smells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At least there wasn't any blood.<br/>~<br/>(Sigma-centric)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>V-Tamers [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Macrosmatic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Macrosmatic: Having a medically high sense of smell</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sigma hated blood.</p><p>And not because of it’s color, or the fact it came from living beings, or anything like that.</p><p>No, it was because of the smell.</p><p>Even slight drops would fill his senses with the most pungent metallic scent he’d ever smelt; and it only seemed to get worse every time!</p><p>It had been his biggest trepidation when Neo had asked him to help re-do that strange technological world, but oddly (or perhaps not so oddly) there was never anything like that.</p><p>Instead, when they died, digimon left behind a different type of smell, one that matched their type of life.</p><p>The weaklings he’d kill from their side, would release a smell no better than a dumpster. Some, could even rival garbage dumped in <em>acid</em>. Then lit on <em>fire</em>.</p><p>But the heroes, the heroes smelled heavenly.</p><p>It was odd twist of fate, he would think.</p><p>The beings who, in all honesty, <em>deserved</em> to die made it really hard to kill them, while the beings who lived good lives just made everything smell like sugar cookies and warm nights by a fire.</p><p>Truthfully, not the best relation to make on a battlefield full of dying souls.</p><p>Well, at least it wasn’t blood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still headcanon Sigma+sensory overloads.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>